


Until You Return

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Gen, a bit painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Guy prepares Luke a gift- a gift he plans to give him the day he comes back.





	Until You Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Kole-burner-me (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Kole-burner-me+%28tumblr%29).



> MERRY PATTYMAS!!!!!!!! 
> 
> i hope u enjoy this small gift i prepared for u- i really enjoy being round u!! ur such a sweetheart!!! I hope u have a wonderful day and i hope u have a happy new year!! THIS GIFT WAS A TON OF FUN. i mean sad bUT A TON OF FUN. ....STILL SAD but really I hope you enjoy this!

It took many sleepless nights but he finally built it.

Tonight was the night that Guy finally what he spent months on creating- it was called a camera. Using the power of light and a certain lens he created a contraption which captures a moment and stores it on a single piece of paper. The idea was a fascinating idea but also complex, building it wasn’t the easiest task- Guy had collected all the material himself and built it by his own two hands, after countless of errors he believed this is the final product. This was his gift to Luke.

Luke has left them a few months ago and it became very hard for Guy to not think of him at times- after all, he had lived with him his whole life and to suddenly lose him like this… Everything that occurred felt so fake. But Guy refused he was gone forever, Guy knew he would be back and so he prepared him an early gift.

_

Guy traveled sometimes with Luke’s journal and a camera. The journal was all that was left of him. And using the camera Guy took photos of towns. He had taken pictures of the Selenias when they had bloomed, he took photos of cities like Daath, Baticul and places like Cheagle Woods and he had even taken pictures of rappigs. Small things but things he had thought he wanted Luke to see.

The most pictures he had taken were pictures of people like Florian and the newly appointed fon master: Anise- their pictures always showed the smiles on their faces. There were hardly any photos of Jade, he often refused it but Guy snuck some photos of him anyways- he always wore a serious expression but in one of the photos Guy captured- even if it was barely visible- Guy could have sworn he saw a smile. Mieu's pictures of Mieu were always happy, he smiled even if he never understood what a camera was. (Guy tried to explain it to him- but it was hopeless.) Guy also took pictures of Tear- she always had weird smiles when she looked at the camera, the most beautiful pictures were when she didn’t notice there was a camera- like when she sang the 'Fonic Hymn' or was generally unprepared. Natalia was a natural in front of the camera, she had amazing smiles and often had the best photos compared to everyone but her Guy noticed the most stunning photos was when she was around the people of Batical- that was when she looked her best. Guy took other photos of Pere, the gardener, with his flowers and Emperor Peony with his rappigs as well. He took a picture of anyone and everyone.

_

Looking at the processed photos Guy smiled, he wasn’t in any of them but that didn’t matter, every time he took a good photo he stuck it inside of Lukes journal (it may be a pointless journal to Luke now since he never had amnesia) Guy still believed that this was a perfect book to share memories. With this book Luke wouldn’t miss out on all the fun when he was gone- he would find the memories in the pages of this book.

But it was a painful task for Guy, no one knew of the book, and thinking of Luke when making this sometimes reminded him he wasn’t here with him. And the thought of that only made him miss him even more but for as long as Luke was gone Guy was ready to commit to such a task. Because he was sure that one day Luke would come back and, until his return, he planned to continue taking pictures for him.  
  



End file.
